ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yoponot/Summer Fanon Con 2015 Normal Writing Contest Results
It's time to see who won the writing contest for the Summer Fanon Con 2015. We thought long and hard as to who should win, so please don't get mad if you lost. Anyway onto the results.... The majority of the judges didn't like the abundance of violence, rape, etc with the super dark tone the story had. The story itself proved to be an interesting tale, and the character of Driscoll itself was interesting. It was known that the author did want to do more, but some judges felt that the story held itself on its own without the extra material. Some suggestive scenes in the entry, although effective in provoking a reaction from the judges, did impact its score, such as a particular family reveal. However they did enjoy how losing hope in your story is shown as the ultimate downfall. Our judges couldn't see why your character became a villain and felt like your story was more of a comedy. The character of GIR was a different take on the theme, and did keep the judges guessing as to how he would develop into a villain. Ultimately, as Azmuth points out, he isn't a villain, which was a minor disappointment. But they did enjoy the style of your writing. Unlike the other submissions, this was told through the narration of the main character which was an interesting way to craft the normal writing entry. The judges enjoyed the way that you told us the origins of your main character. A few notes include how the obvious name of Demonous suggests the character serves a corruptive and evil figure, and there was for some a little confusion on what exactly caused the evil in Speedair. If a little more detail had been put in, including who the other Powerful Lords mentioned were and so on, it could have more effective. Overall, the judges did like the message of how even when he became evil, he still cared for his family. Although late to reading, it was good that it was read by the judges. First off, the opening was long and detailed, but useful in providing clear imagery. There was some confusion as to why the silence existed at first, but it was understood. We enjoyed how power couldn't save everyone in your story and how it ends up destroying people, and that was all we had to say. Second place goes to Yopo, a decision the other judges (not including Yopo) did agree with. The judges enjoyed the way the main character ended up hating his friend and how he thought he was doing the right thing but disliked the ending of the story, feeling it was unclear and could have used a couple more lines to explain some things. Overall, one of the biggest things that helped bring this up is the fact that it used brilliantly the question "What makes a hero and what makes a villain", as we are decieved as to who the true villain is until the end. This is something the previous entries failed to accomplish. Our winner, Mr. Brandon 10! We enjoyed how your story showed that the character wanted to save his mother but couldn't. It was extremely enjoyable and well written, showing exactly how your character became a villain. It succeeded where others did not, and thus all judges agree that Brandon 10 has won the writing contest. So we award our imaginary gold, silver, and bronze medals to Brandon, Yopo, and CaT respectively. Thanks for participating everyone and make sure to try again next Fanon Con to see if you can take home the gold! ---- Jack's Entry A young infant, with curls for hair and big blue eyes, smooth wan skin and less than three for the amount of teeth. He stands in his baby carriage, chubby fingers gripping on the wooden frame, frowning at his father who was hollering with a cigar in the corner of his dry, raw, chapped lips at Driscoll's mother. His father, a well known dwarf Tetramand, was chubby and lost two of his arms from a mafia interference. In the other room, the TV news headline reads: Unknown Monster Stops Robot in Forest Fire ''as Will Harangue began talking. His mother had wrinkles and creases from the constant frowning and bruises and scars from the whacks of her husband. Driscoll's mother picks up Driscoll because she knew his father wouldn't lay a finger on Driscoll. Mother: You disgust me. The father snorts as he punches the mother down. The mother, rolling over, had dropped Driscoll who began whailing as his eyes turn glassy and his skin morphing into a tomato pigment. The father then kicks the mother in the ribs who gasps for breath. He then begins to unbuckle his belt and lays on top of her. She kicks him in the face then runs to the kitchen. He gets up, shrieking in rage as blood trickles down his face. The mother pulls a knife, ripe for vengeance. Father: Sweety, honey, it's me. Put the knife down. You make me hurt you. This is on you. I'm a good man! I am! They let me out of the ward early because they know you lied! I am sane! I am! Now, let's not be rash and I won't- Mother: I'm fucking done with you. She charges, forcing the knife deep into the side of his neck multiple times. Then she pushes him down as he dies helplessly. The blood soaks the floor. Mother slumps to her knees, wailing in agony. Driscoll happily splashes around in his father's corpse's blood, staining his white bib a flesh pink color. ''Many years later... Three men in dark clothing stand in an alley. The ground was seeping with water from rain that had occured less than an hour again. A busted street light lay crooked, hunched over the men. The alley was dark and menacing as the water flowed to rusted sewer manholes. Two buildings weighed in on the alley. The end had an oak gate which was scratched and torn up. The dumpster nearby, leaning on one of the two buildings, had a reeking odor. Water droplets dripped down. One of the men pull out a small bag and hands it off. The man hands off the money but then quickly pulls a knife, stabbing the first man multiple times. The second draws out a pistol. BAM! ''The first man drops. Soon, the Plumber cruiser pulls into the alley with squeaky clean deputy officer Driscoll Nemark, leading the investigation. He pulls out his phone, calling the coroner. Another office makes his way over. Officer: Seems like a code M14. Driscoll: Yeah, tell Magistrata this seems to be in a bigger ploy. Look, there is some crank here on the ground. Driscoll smudges some powder between his fingers. Wiping his hands on his pants, Driscoll stands from crouching and returns to his vehicle, cruising out of the alleyway. HQ was nearly empty, with the late shift patrols shutting off. Driscoll brushes past a yellow being, with eyes popping out and arms gurguling as bubbles flew out of its fingers. He makes his way into his office, snatching some files on his desk then turns, shutting off the lights and closing his door. Cut to a bar, light atmosphere. Men playing pool, smoking cigars and women in revealing shorts and open belly shirts. Driscoll sits at the bar with his friends, Richard Belson and Erlic Meinzer. Richard chugs down his beer. Erlic: I'm just saying, if the galactic senate continues their banishment on our quadrant, there will be political anarchy. Richard: That's why we're Plumbers. Driscoll: But we have been reduced to what, busting druggies and cat burgulars? I use to fantasize about real Plumbers, the bravey to fight in wars and sacrifice. Erlic lets out a large burp, bumbling and laughing. Driscoll also beings laughing. Erlic: Sober is bullshit. He swivels down a shot, feeling the burning relief wash over as the corners of his vision begin to blur. In his pocket, Driscoll's phone buzzed. He look down, reading a text from his girlfriend, Stella. Driscoll: I gotta go. Here, next round is on me. He slaps to cash on the table as Erlic and Richard cheer after saying their farewells to Driscoll. ---- Driscoll, dressed in semi-nice attire, meets Stella outside of an art museum. The wood was out and smelled musky. Stella was wearing a dress, back revealed. Driscoll hugs her as he walks up. She smelled of rosemary and peaches. As they break away, Driscoll puts his arm around her as they walk into the museum. Stella: So, how was work today? Driscoll: Slow day. Mostly paperwork. Boring shit. He smiles as Stella giggles and they lean in to kiss. Strolling past some vineyard oil painting, they stop at a plan tan square. Driscoll phases out, starring into it. The guide continues speaking. Guide: A post-modern piece, raved by those who examine the true exquisiteness and the story told through it. It's a soul searching piece. Thoughts race through Driscoll's mind. This painting, it triggered a repressed memory.A memory in which Driscoll spent years burning out of his mind. ''The sink is running, showing a hand scrubbing a dirty plate with a rag. Driscoll's mother continues scrubbing as Driscoll makes his way in. Mother: Make sure you lock the door. We aren't exactly in a great neighborhood. Driscoll: Yeah, ok. Driscoll, in his youth and not yet at his prime, was at a confusing age. Stubble covered his face, the first to do so. He was full of anger, and rage, a feeling of power stripped from him. Suddenly, the door buckles. Mother is still in the kitchen scrubbing while Driscoll plugged earphones in, in his room. The man, in a black ski mask and thick black clothing, silently closes the door. He draws up behind the mother and gags her mouth, thumping her head into the counter knocking her unconscious. He then begins unbuckling his belt and pulls down his pants. In the other room, Driscoll hears screaming.He quickly, rolls off of his bed, sprinting him. He finds the kitchen bashed up, his mother crying on the ground with bruises are on her wrists. He kneels next to her, tugging her tightly. Looking around, he spots a tan painting on the wall, torn up. Stella: Driscoll? Driscoll? Phasing back to reality, Driscoll realizes how much he is sweating. Driscoll: I-uh, sorry. Visions flash through his mind as his hands slowly curl around Stella's neck, squeezing tightly. As his eyes flutter from the constant blinking, the vision faded away. Driscoll: Let's keep going, I'm okay. She puts the back of her palm on his forehead. Stella: You're burning up. We have to get you home. Wan, Driscoll agrees as they leave the art gallery. ---- Driscoll is sitting at his desk, writing down some paperwork. Sweat beads down the corner of his forehead, dripping on the page which causes the ink to smear. Exhaling, Driscoll wipes his forehead with the back of his palm. His inferior office knocks on the door. Driscoll opens it. Officer: Sorry for interrupting sir, but Magister Pro Tempore wishes for me to tell you the death of Richard Belson was recorded this morning. After exiting a pub last night, he was reportedly stabbed multiple times in the abdominal area below the rib cage in which his possessions were taken. Driscoll, sitting there with waves of shock, fear, anger and sadness surging through him, Clenching his fist, he mutters. Driscoll: Thank you cadet, prepare for the excursion. The officer nods, leaving the room. Driscoll bangs his fist onto his desk as he lets out a soft moan. Attempting to calm himself down, Driscoll stands, going to his post. On his utility belt, the radio static cuts in. Radio: Code 15B occurring on Lincoln and Gavinson. Driscoll: You six, with me! They all hop into a Plumber Jeep, speeding off. Cadet: Sir, a Code 15B? Driscoll: Haven't you learned this yet in the academy? It's a bank heist, hostages dead and they are on the run. Driscoll swivels the car on a sharp turn, causing the wheels to smoke. He spots the obsidian colored SUV recklessly driving, two of the men holding SMGs out of the car door. Suddenly, an image of Richard pops through Driscoll's mind. His mind is cloudy as tears begin streaming down his face. Cadet: Sir? Driscoll attempts to snap out of it but sees a child crossing the road. At going over a hundred miles per hour, he twists the steering wheel with all of his might and vigorously pounds on the brakes. The car flips, rolling toward the boy who in paralyzed in fear. The car, in mid-barrel roll, rams into the boy as it skreets to a stop. The air bags deploy. Driscoll feels the blood trickling down his forehead. Unbuckling his seat belt, he sees the other six Plumbers, deceased. Kicking the door down, Driscoll runs over to the boy, who's legs were torn off. He was olive-colored skin with six eyes and tentacles for arms. Driscoll vomits before kneeling next to the boy, trying to keep him from going amok. Boy: I..I can't feel my legs. There was so much blood. He whimpers as his skin goes pale. Driscoll is sobbing, sweat, dirt, and blood masked into his face. Dirt caked in his finger nails, Driscoll looks at the boy. Boy: Please...please...kill me. The boy struggles to move and weeps. Boy: I don't want to die...it hurts so much. Driscoll pulls out his pistol as the tears continue streaming down his eyes. Driscoll: I'm so sorry. He shoves the pistol against the boy's temple and looks away, firing. The people surrounding him scream. Driscoll feels his vision going blurry as a sharp pain erupts in his side. He realizes the adrenaline fading away and sees a large piece of shrapnel in his side. Driscoll's vision now has black spots as he leans back, falling unconscious. Driscoll hears before he sees. A clock. Tick tock tick tock. ''A fury erupting in his mind but then the pash washes in. It burns through his soul, unveiling him, leaving him vulnerable in every way possible. His eyes open, woozy. Looking down, he sees white. Driscoll was dressed in a white tunic with an IV in his arm, the tape pushing the arm down. He knew where he was, the Plumber infirmary. His commanding superior office, Maxwell Tennyson, was next to him. Driscoll: I'm fired, aren't I? Pitiful, he nods silently. Driscoll grits his teeth, banging his fist on the cot. Cut to him at home. His mind is racing. ''Just think of the painting, ''Driscoll thinks to himself. The painting always kept him calm. Always. Driscoll stands, going to the kitchen. He opens a pantry door, revealing bottles of liquor. He snatches a large bottle of scotch. Taking a dagger out of his pocket, he cuts the top off. Sipping it down, he lets the burning relief take course. As he becomes lethargic, sluggish, and the corner of his vision slurs, the pain eases down. He is at peace. Stella: Driscoll? She looks at him, see vomit next to him. He chugs down the scotch, she walks over, pulling it away from him. He coughs, which erupts into vicious coughs. He then begins sobbing. Stella: You need to get your act together. The whimpers continue and she sits down next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Driscoll: I-I am sorry. ---- ''Woof....Woof....Woof! The distant barks shake him awake. His dog is by the glass window, yelping at a squirrel. The tag wags back and forth. Driscoll turns over and sees Stella, breathing softly. An image pops in his mind, of him, his fingers curling around her throat as she chokes. Shaking his head, Driscoll snaps out the vision as he feels his hands wrapping around her neck in real life. Quickly pulling back, worry fills his mind. Why am I like this? ''Driscoll thinks. He flips over and lightly tugs on the blanket, fearing to enter the realm of dreams. ---- Driscoll is sitting in his car, outside of his mother's apartment complex. The roof was grimy, with broken tiles barely hanging on. Broken windows looked down to him. The stench of urine reeked the entire parking lot. Profanity was sprayed across the building. Remnants of bricks lay scattered, with the remaining looking as if they were to crumble at any second. Overgrown vegetation sprouts onto the building. Driscoll steps over a deceased, half-eaten vermin, indistinguishable from the teeth marks. Hesitant, Driscoll knocks on the door of his mother's apartment. The door was splintered wood, oyster colored. She opens it as he awkwardly smiles and walks in. He sits down next to a table, which was filled with overdue bills and half-smoked cigarettes. Layes of dust cover the entire apartment. A small TV was her only source of entermainment, with a large back portruding and two slick antenna's popping out of the top. It lacked the usage of a remote. Driscoll: Hey ma, it's been a while. Mom: It sure as hell has been. You stopped the paychecks a few months ago. Driscoll: Sorry, money's been tight. I cut loose of my job. Her face creased downward into a frown and he saw the sympathy in her eyes. She pulls down the cord on a lamp, turning it off. Mom: Oh baby, you'll get through this. Driscoll: I came to talk because I've been having these strange visions. Mom: Oh no. You're father had this. Driscoll: You mean the sick son of the bitch who beat you? She sighs. Mom: He wasn't always like that. He was convicted into an psychopathic ward because he stole five-hundred thousands dollars from me and I had everyone convinced he was insane so he wouldn't go to prison. But while there, he actually became insane, having this compulsive disorder to be in charge, to make others know he is dominant. When he released for a three year streak of good behavior, he was good, for the first two years. After you were born, he started this again. These..these visions. They eventually lead to the beatings. Oh god... She covers her mouth, not wanting to her son to see her cry. Driscoll feels an unkempt rage boiling within. Mom: I'm sorry Driscoll. You're like this because I fell in love with a monster. He never say the good in people, only the bad and I fear you're like that too. This desire for everything to be perfect, this need for dominance and I- Driscoll, filled with rage, squeezes his fist into a ball, knuckles turning white. He pounds it down on the table. Driscoll: Because of you...BECAUSE OF YOU! I'm a freak so you would't be lonely! Aren't you that desperate for attention? Huh, are you? He flips the table over, sending it crashing into the wall. His mother screams, running to the kitchen to grab a knife in self-defense. Driscoll: Deja vu, huh? Killed my father like this and now you'll try to kill me. That's why my father and I are different. I'm disiplined, cunning, trained to kill. But I'm not going to hurt you, you're my mother. But I am disgusted with you, so don't expect to ever see me again. He turns to leave but his mother calls out. Mom:Driscoll, I'm sorry. I tried, I tried to keep you from this. The abortion-it went wrong and I- Driscoll: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME? BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW IF I WAS TO BE LIKE MY DAD? His mom is now full on sobbing. Mom: The doctor said you had multiple tumors, that your brain was psychologically unstable! It was because you were inbred! Your father was my brother! Okay!? Is that what you want! I loved him! Driscoll tackles her down, beating her face in. She makes no urge for him to stop, wishing to die. As his knuckles begin to wear down and get raw, he sees her dead body. Fear overwhelms him and he flees, running. Running to oblivion, down a soulless road. ''Inbred, abortion, death. ''The words circle in his mind as the tears stream down his face and with glassy eyes, Driscoll speeds off in his vehicle. Moritifcation causes his body to shake. ''What if I am like my father? He got better..for a while. Maybe I should go the ward. They can help. ''He thinks. Having nowhere to go, Driscoll makes a sharp left, to the graveyard. He stares Richard's gravestone. Falling to his knees, he feels tears dripping down the sides of his blood smothered face. Turning he leaves. There is ''ding ''from his phone. His bank account was now fully empty. Suddenly, an idea pops in his mind as he sees a young girl, alone, mourning next to a grave. He hears a voice in his head. It was his father's. ''Do it, take the girl, hold her for money, pleasure yourself with her...do it. ''His father commands. Driscoll runs to his car, not letting the voice get to him. He speeds away, tires squealing. ---- Driscoll is sitting in a box, adjacent to one where the Father is sitting. Outside is a church, with a large statue of Christ on the large cross where his death occured. The windows were glossed with beautiful stained colors, forming images. Wooden benches, thick . And the altar, being prepared for tomorrow, Sunday. Driscoll: I need penance for my actions. What I have done, I understand is wrong. The Lord has seen it. Father: It would be easier if you would admit what you have done. You cannot succumb to sin. Driscoll: My mother, she tried to abort me. I killed her. The father is silent for a moment. Father: And you thought killing her was okay...why? Driscoll's fist clenches into a ball. Driscoll: I didn't mean to. My morality is in a grey scheme, father. I killed a woman. My mother, the woman who, albeit tried not to, gave birth to me. I took her life, with my bare hands. The anger, it just fueled my adrenaline. Her blood stained me, emotionally. I take a lot of time to think if I am a good man, or some sinner posing as one. These superficial facts are just that, superficial. Good...evil...does any of that matter? We are human, the lord knows we will make a mistake. I'm usually the one others tend to tear down. The best of men can be decieved by their own true nature. My father was like that, convinced some ward fixed him. And then he went after my mother. That's not something I can forget. My mother! She killed him, self-defense she proclaims, but I was there. A mere infant. I don't know if I am getting some emotional trauma from that or what. I use to be a hardcore Catholic. My mother would always ensure I'd go to church. The things I remember from sunday school is that everyone ends up someway or another dead. It might of not been explicitly stated in the Bible, but they died eventually. We all do. I wonder if the Devil is real, among us in the world, running amok operations. And then I wonder if I'm any better than this fallen angel. Driscoll goes silent, scratching his chin. The Father looks down. Father: Think of the man you want to be. You're a dark man, it radiates off you. But I sense a light, utilize that small light. I say it's your only hope. Driscoll: And what of my murder? You'll call the cops? Father: I don't know who you are, this is all confidental. Driscoll: Thank you father. Driscoll leaves the church after muttering a low ''amen ''when looking directly at Christ's statue. Getting into his car, Driscoll cruises slowly, thinking of the painting, calming himself down. Driscoll: Honey, I'm home! He heres shuffling in the other room and walks in. A man, half-naked, was scrambling to hide and Stella lay there, asleep, half-naked as well but covered by a blanket. Driscoll: You son of a bitch! He tackles down the man and begins strangling him. The man hollers, causing Stella to wake up. The dog runs in, barking and yapping. As the man gives a final breath, Stella shrieks. Driscoll feels the warmth of the tears as his cheeks puff up and his eyes turn glassy. Driscoll: I loved you! You betrayed me! She begins weeping, terrified. He hovers over her and grabs her by the neck, holding her up as she bangs on his bicep, begging for her life. Driscoll: I...I loved you... He drops her dead body as it slumps to the ground. The dog whimpers as Driscoll looks at it softly. Driscoll: Hey boy... The dog sprints in fear, running out the front door. He listens to a car screeching then a loud whimper and a woman yelling. Driscoll dashes out and sees his dog, dead. He falls to his knees, crying as he holds onto the body. ''Five months later..... Driscoll leans back against an alley, now on the run. The voices in his head worsen. You're going to hell. ''Stella spits. ''All men deserve to die. ''His father encourages him. ''You were a mistake. ''An echoing chill of his mother's voice sends chills down his spine. ''Criminals and innocent people are no different...they need to learn the brutal truth, the world is brooding and grim. Teach them a lesson. 'We're special...we're not monsters. ''The father coos. ''No, there is a Heaven. There is a light. Remember the light, Driscoll. You're morality, that's all you have left since you kill everyone that cares about you. ''Stella mutters, conflicted on her love and hate for him. They all swerve together as Driscoll screams, pounding his head against the concrete wall until blood trickles down his face. He gets up, sprinting. A few minutes go by until Driscoll is leaned against a dark building, bricks smothered in a pattern. He is breathing heavily and in a state of shock. Releasing his anger, he begins gutting a dead rat. The voices dim away as he realizes the truth, speaking quickly and under his breath. Driscoll: They don't understand, none of them do. These cops, their structure is corrupt. Their...their sense of justice, of morality. I know what must be done. No one else does! I see that now. The path is clear, lucid as the voices in my mind. Those who have wronged me, wronged my mother, they have to answer justice. I have to...I have to take them out for good. Vigilantism is for cowards...this is the prevail of true justice. A silent warrior, that's what I am. The credit, the fame. I don't need it. I don't want it. My services should go unrequited in purpose. I want my mother to accept me into her arms when I enter the depths of hell, when the inferno scorches my skin and as a scream the eternal pain never withers away. But I here now feel the foreboding of hell embarking its way upon me. I must utilize this time on Earth, to kill these men. Rapists, murderers, thieves......Aliens. They need to be rid of. My father was an alien. He ruined everything. I need to purify this world. I have to. God has shown me a light, and I intend on using it. I don't need a plan nor do I have the time for one. A simple ''bang ''and the bodies drop. Or a ''slash ''and watch their faces drain from color as the blood drips out. It's an exhilaration, taking another's life. Mother showed me this when I was a toddler. She claims it was self-defense, but I know the truth. She liked it. I remember the look in her eyes and the bruises on her wrists. The dark days are over, I killed a child. My sins haven't been forgiven. But maybe, killing those who other's wouldn't, then maybe redemption is a shimmer of a hope. I need a chance, oh lord oh mighty, I'm only asking for a chance. The innocent shouldn't be the ones in heaven, they are weak. Putrid. The rich, greedy scum, they need to die also but I dread the day I share a shitter with one of the rich, greedy asses. Oh lord, please give me a chance. I intend to end the period of amok lunatics running around. They disguise in normal society as if they were one. But I know the truth. One dark turn, that's all it takes. There are no second chances, I intend to ensure that. But the truth is, this proclaimed lord, I suddenly feel as if were to be a fake! There is no innocent in this world! Or else my mother wouldn't have died! These extra-terrestial beings, they mock me, coming into this world, tearing my family apart. They are probably the reason I was fucked up in the first place! The boy my Plumber cruiser ran over, he was an alien. I now regret feeling sorry for it. This lord would've stopped me from killing, stopped my mother from getting raped. He just stands there, mocking me! The innocent must die. If this lord is real, he would stop me, would he not? This bickering of mine only cause the truth for which is for me to have lost faith. This blood is on my hands. The ques....no....this hunt..is for me. For self-righteousness, and it starts now. Driscoll stands, a menacing glare streaks across his face and he spots a lone teenager girl down the alley, texting while looking down. He pulls out his dagger as he slowly approaches. Sneaking behind, he plunges his knife into the base of her skull, letting her blood soak into his clothing, into his hands and he spits on her body. Driscoll: Where is your lord now? Diolga's Entry Vilgax’s ship, the Chimerian Hammer, is attacking a transport ship over the Earth. The Chimerian Hammer fires a laser blast, which destroys the transport ship. From the wreckage which floats in space, a capsule is sent down to Earth. Onboard the Chimerian Hammer is Vilgax, who is in his un-enhanced form. Working on the deck are a series of SIR robots, humanoid robots that are about 2 feet tall with no mouths. They are silver colored, have eyes sticking out of their head with red eyes, and antennas on their heads. SIR: Sir. The readings indicate that the Omnitrix is aboard that capsule. Vilgax: Eh, a minor setback. Psyphon! Psyphon comes up from behind Vilgax, bowing to Vilgax. Psyphon: What can I do for you, my liege? Vilgax: Take your android and retrieve the Omnitrix. Psyphon: But sir. My droid, I haven’t finished the necessary repairs. It isn’t an evil robot like the rest of them. Vilgax stands, Psyphon’s face filled with fear. Vilgax: Are you disobeying a direct order, worm? Psyphon: (Terrified) No! Of course not! I, I will deploy at once! Psyphon scurries off, as he goes to a repair room. One of the SIR androids was there, having cyan colored eyes instead of red. His shoulder points and stomach patch are also cyan colored. The robot is playing with a rubber moose, squeaking it. GIR: Squeaky, squeaky, squeaky! Fish and lemon squeezy! Psyphon: GIR! GIR’s cyan coloring turns red, as he jumps towards Psyphon, saluting and at attention. GIR: Sir! Psyphon: We’re heading down to the planet below to retrieve the Omnitrix. GIR’s coloring returns to normal. GIR: Ooh. Can we get gyros on the way? Psyphon: Uh, gyro? GIR points to a monitor, which was showing a commercial for Mr. Gyro. Psyphon: Ugh! You were supposed to be programmed to be a menacing, evil robot! Yet, look at you! Your imperfections make you look cute, you aren’t deadly in the least. I don’t think you could even hurt a fly, or even have an evil thought in that pathetic brain of yours. Gir: Gyros. Psyphon: (Sighs) Yes, yes. If we successfully find the Omnitrix, you can get a gyro, or whatever it is. Now come along! We mustn’t keep the master waiting! GIR: Okey dokey! Psyphon moans, holding his head as he heads out of the room. GIR runs after him, squeaking the moose. End Scene A small round spaceship with engine extensions heads down towards Earth. Psyphon is irritated while driving, while GIR is running in a circle up and down the wall, screaming as he does. GIR: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Psyphon: Will you stop that already?! The ship lands gently in a forest, as it opens up, GIR leaping out. He runs in circles, then curls up into a ball, asleep. Psyphon: Oh, for the love of! Why me?! GIR! Wake up! Psyphon kicks GIR, waking him. GIR wakes up, yawning. GIR: Gyros? Psyphon: Later. Alright. I’m going to scan the area for the Omnitrix. You just, stay and watch the ship. Play with your moose if it makes you happy. Just don’t leave the ship. GIR: (Red eyes) Sir, yes sir! Psyphon rubs his eyes, as he walks off. GIR reverts to normal, as he opens the top of his head, pulling out his moose. He squeaks it, as a squirrel runs by. GIR: Squirrel! (The squirrel runs off.) Wait! Come back! I want you to be my friend! GIR drops the moose, as he goes running after the squirrel. It runs up a tree, as GIR tries to follow it up. He slides down, then begins to cry. Then, a green light shines, catching his attention. GIR: OOH. Pretty. GIR goes over to the source of the light, which was a crater, with a capsule inside it. GIR slides down, and examines the capsule. He sniffs it, then gnaws on it. The capsule opens, revealing the Omnitrix. GIR: It looks familiar. I know! GIR opens the Omnitrix, wrapping it around his waist. The color of the Omnitrix becomes cyan to match GIR’s. GIR: It’s a lucador belt! I am the champion of the ring! GIR walks out of the crater, fidgeting with the Omnitrix face plate. The face plate comes up, as GIR looks puzzled by it. He pushes it back down, as he transforms. He turns into XLR8, with cyan eyes. XLR8 dashes off, rocketing past the ship. The rush of wind causes the ship to tumble over, activating an engine and causing it to skid across the ground, damaging it. It crashes into a tree, exploding and catching on fire. In the distance, Psyphon sees the smoke, as he doesn’t look pleased. Psyphon: (Deadpan) GIR. XLR8: Yee-HOOOO! I’m running! I’m running! XLR8 arrives in the city of Bellwood, the cyan blur going through the city, the wind disturbing people where he goes. A little girl is about to eat a cupcake, when it is swiped from her hand. She begins to cry, as XLR8’s visor comes up. XLR8: Cupcake! XLR8 eats the cupcake, icing getting all over his face. XLR8 stops, holding the wrapper, tears forming. XLR8: I miss you cupcake. XLR8 reverts, as people are staring at the tiny robot. GIR walks down the sidewalk, tongue sticking out of his mouth. He stops in front of a TV store, all the TVs showing Argit 10’s rap video. GIR stops in front of TV, spellbound. People take pictures of him and some make calls. A group of beat boxers are beat boxing in the background, with Argit in front. Argit was wearing a ball cap turned sideways and has a gold chain around his neck. Argit: (Rapping) ''It started when an alien device did what it did. Stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. He’s got super powers, he’s no ordinary rodent, Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Argit 10! ''(They continue beat boxing.) Argit: (Wrapping) ''So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. Turn into an alien before your very eyes. Slimy, creepy, fast and strong, every shape and size, Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Argit 10! (They continue beat boxing.) Argit: (Wrapping) Armed with powers, he’s on the case. Fighting off evil from Earth or space. He’ll never stop till he makes them pay, he’s the baddest rodent ever saved the day! Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping) Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping) Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping) Argit 10! (Holds up Omnitrix.) It’s money time! GIR: It’s money time. The commercial changes to a Mr. Gyro commercial. Mr. Gyro: Hungry for something good? Come to Mr. Gyro and get yourself a tasty gyro. Cause right now, it’s gyro time. GIR: Gyro time. The commercial shifts back to the Argit 10 rap commercial, as GIR starts dancing to it. He spins the Omnitrix head, slapping it down. He transforms into Four Arms, as he starts to dance to the music. His footwork causes the ground to shake, and as he shakes, his lower arm hitting a parked car. A woman screams at this, as Four Arms dances with his eyes closed, stomping and punching the ground and cars. Police cars form around him, officers pointing guns at him from behind their car doors. The main officer has a big white mustache. Officer Prambly: Alien scum! Surrender now, or we’ll shoot. Four Arms: (Singing off tune) He’ll never stop till he makes them pay. Prambly: He ain’t cooperating. Get ‘im! The officers open fire, their bullets bouncing off Four Arms’ thick skin. The commercial ends, as Four Arms’ expression goes blank. Four Arms: I’m hungry. It’s gyro time! Four Arms makes a leap into the air, soaring over the TV store. The officers stare in disbelief, as Psyphon comes running in, panting heavily. Psyphon: (Gasps) Have you (gasps) seen (gasps) a tiny robot around here? Prambly: Another alien! Get ‘im! Psyphon screams, as he takes off running from the police. There’s a line of people at the Mr. Gyro, an employee at the register. GIR hops onto the table, startling everyone. Employee: Uh, may I help you? GIR: I would like a gyro please. Employee: Uh, do you have any mon GIR: GYRO! GIR activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Merk Upchuck. Upchuck extends his tongues, grabbing and eating the cash register. The customers run off in fear, as the employee falls over. Upchuck: I smell gyros! Upchuck jumps into the kitchen, stopping at the deep fryer. He jumps up, and dunks his head into the hot oil, slurping it and the french fries up with it. The cooks have all run away, as Upchuck comes out, as he goes over to the gyro stand. He grabs wrapped up gyros and eats them, then eats the stand. Psyphon, exhausted, is across the street from the Mr. Gyro. Suddenly, a chunk of the building disappears. Psyphon: Huh? Another chunk comically disappears, as several more chomp bites occur, the building having been completely eaten. Upchuck is extremely bloated, as he burps in satisfaction. Upchuck reverts, GIR back to his usual size. Psyphon: (Angry) GIR! Psyphon limps over to the crosswalk, as GIR stretches, sitting up. GIR: Gyro! GIR slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into a green Wildmutt. Wildmutt runs across the street, going across the crosswalk. Psyphon is crossing, when he holds his arm up. Psyphon: GIR! I command you to Wildmutt rams Psyphon, him flipping over Wildmutt, landing flat on his back. He moans in pain, as Wildmutt sniff the air. Wildmutt: (Barking) Ryros! Ryros! Wildmutt charges off, as Psyphon gets up, holding his chest. Psyphon: He has the Omnitrix. I must capture him at once! For the lord Vilgax! Ugh! How can such an obsolete and worthless robot cause this kind of damage?! End Scene Wildmutt goes down the sidewalk, sniffing the ground and seemingly following a trail. He whimpers in disappointment, as he doesn’t find anything. He stumbles upon a news broadcast at a house. Reporter: Hi, I’m Reporter, and I’m here reporting on this house. This house isn’t just a house. This is the world’s first fully automated house, working off a computer program. It can clean, cook, has GPS and has rumors that it can even walk. So it can just get up and walk to a new location. I don’t know if that’s practical, but it doesn’t matter what I think. I’m a reporter! GIR walks in the view of the camera, confusing the reporter. Reporter: And there’s now a tiny robot walking towards the house. GIR slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Upgrade. Reporter: And now the tiny robot turned into a bigger robot. Upgrade walks over to the house, as he merges with it. He spreads all over it, the eye appearing on the front of the house. Upgrade: Time to hit the drive through! The house extends mechanical tentacles, as they implant themselves into the ground. They push and lift the house out of the ground, everyone running and screaming. Reporter: And now the big robot that was a tiny robot has taken over the robot house and is now taking it for a joyride! And I’m reporting the obvious because I’m a reporter! The house walks down the street, the tentacles crushing every car in its path. Psyphon runs after the house, panting. Psyphon: Such a marvelous, evil idea! Why didn’t I think of that? I have to get inside, and disable this wretched thing. Psyphon runs alongside the house, hopping onto a car. He spots an open window, as he leaps for it. He grabs onto the windowsill, as he struggles to pull himself up. He tumbles into the house, when the House walks uphill. Psyphon screams as he tumbles towards the back of the house, hitting a picture of a green monkey. A couch slides towards him, him screaming in terror. The house pulls up to the drive through of another Mr. Gyro. He approaches the window, the attendant terrified. Attendant: Uh, Upgrade: Gyros! Upgrade extends mechanical arms into the Mr. Gyro, taking several gyros. The house then walks off, lowering and settling in the parking lot, destroying several cars in the meanwhile. Upgrade comes off the house and is inside, reverting. GIR sits on the floor, opening the wrappers and eating the gyros. Psyphon pushes the couch off of him, as he limps over to GIR, standing in front of the open window. Psyphon: (Desperate) GIR! GIR looks over, spotting Psyphon. GIR: Hi master! Did I do good? Psyphon: Hello. Uh, yes. Of course. You found the Omnitrix, and used it to destroy this wretched planet. I guess you really are evil. Now, it is time to go home now. GIR: Okay! (GIR stands up, holding his other gyros.) I’m going to take these to go. GIR activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down, turning into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Here I come master! Cannonbolt curls up into a ball, rolling at Psyphon. Psyphon’s expression drops, as he’s run over by Cannonbolt, Cannonbolt breaking through the wall, right next to the open window. Cannonbolt opens up, looking around. Cannonbolt: Master? Where are you? Psyphon was stuck on Cannonbolt’s armor, as he peels off, hitting the ground. Cannonbolt: Oh well! If I have more time, I’ll go eat my gyros. Cannonbolt curls up again, as he rolls off. Psyphon lays on the ground, unmoving. Psyphon: That’s it. I give up. No reward is worth it. No punishment is worse. That robot is pure evil. Forgive me, Lord Vilgax. Psyphon passes out, as Vilgax appears over him. Vilgax: Very well. It looks like I’ll have to do this one myself. End Scene Rath is rampaging inside Bloaty’s Pizza Hog, the people screaming. Bloaty, a morbidly obese, anthropomorphic pig, is being backed into a corner by Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ BLOATY THE PIZZA HOG! Rath looks menacing, as he hugs Bloaty, which terrifies him even more. Rath: (Smiling) I love you. Bloaty: Get away from me! Vilgax: Unit GIR! Rath lets Bloaty go to look at Vilgax, Bloaty running. He only takes a few steps before collapsing from exhaustion, stopping at a table with abandoned pizza. Bloaty takes a pizza slice and eats it, watching the conflict. Vilgax: Your orders are to return to the base ship, to remove the Omnitrix from you. Rath: (Singingly) Say please! Vilgax: What? I, that’s an order! Rath: Do a little dance. Rath starts dancing, as Vilgax goes over, grabbing Rath on the shoulder, going to drag him. Rath grabs back, as he grabs Vilgax’s arms, trapping him. Vilgax: Huh? Rath: I’m not going till you dance! Rath continues to dance, forcing Vilgax to do so as well. Vilgax looks very confused, then pulls away, punching Rath in the face. Rath takes it, but then tears up, crying. Rath: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rath punches Vilgax, sending him flying through the wall. Rath runs after him, as he sniffles. Rath reverts, as GIR looks around. GIR: I made room for the cupcake! GIR slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Eye Guy. He holds his arms over his head, as all the eyes travel up to his hands. He forms the all seeing eye over his head, as it turns, searching. His gaze fixes on something, as his smile is enlightened. Eye Guy: I see you! Cupcake store! Eye Guy runs off, as Vilgax gets up, slightly dazed. Vilgax: Huh? Where’d he go? Urgh! This robot is definetely being decommissioned. While it is being destructive like I like them, it is completely disobedient! Vilgax follows after Eye Guy, having lost him. He passes in front of a cupcake store, as the glass windows and door shatter by a flood of water, which washes Vilgax away. Inside the cupcake store, Eye Guy is crying, a tsunami of tears flowing. Eye Guy: Wah! I miss you cupcakes! Eye Guy takes off running out of the cupcake store, still crying and his tears getting everywhere. Vilgax gets up, and sees the trail of tears. He smirks, as he follows them. Vilgax: You can’t escape from me, robot. Vilgax follows the tear trail to the fishing district, where the trail had dried up. Vilgax smirks as he continues, as he finds Water Hazard eating tuna. Vilgax: You can’t hide anymore, robot. Water Hazard: Hi squid! I’ll share with you! Water Hazard holds his hand out, firing a stream of pureéd tuna at Vilgax. Vilgax is covered in it, gagging and coughing. Vilgax: But, you’re an Orishan. You’re supposed to shoot water from your hands! Water Hazard: Oh, I emptied it. Vilgax: Emptied it? Why? Water Hazard: To make room for the tuna. Water Hazard opens his mouth, as he squirts pureéd tuna from the ports in his hand into his mouth, slurping loudly. Vilgax charges Water Hazard, as Vilgax slips on the tuna on the ground, sliding off the shore and into the water. Water Hazard reverts, GIR pulling a gyro out of his head. GIR: (Smiling) He’s gettin’ eaten by a shark. GIR walks off, as a shark is punched, sent flying into the air. Vilgax climbs out of the water, part of one of his face tentacles having been bitten off. Vilgax: (Panting) This thing has tested my patience for the last time! Voice: Having trouble, are we? Vilgax looks over, as Azmuth teleports in. Vilgax: The creator? Azmuth: Yes. I had come to reclaim my Omnitrix, but I have to admit I had way too much fun watching that robot outwit you and your associate. But now it is no longer amusing, and I want it back. Vilgax: The Omnitrix will be mine! And I will destroy that robot! Azmuth: Well then, let’s work together to stop the robot. Temporarily of course. Vilgax: (Agitated) Very well. End Scene GIR: Yee-HOOOOOO! GIR is on the outer edges of town, on a pig farm. He is riding a big pig, it bucking like a bull. The other pigs are lulling around. GIR: Go, Mr. Piggy! Mr. Piggy charges off in a direction, as Vilgax appears. Vilgax kicks Mr. Piggy away like a soccer ball, it and GIR crashing down. Mr. Piggy doesn’t get up, it snorting in pain. GIR: Mr. Piggy! Vilgax: Well, this game of cat and mouse is over. Surrender, and I’ll make your death swift. GIR turns to face Vilgax, all his cyan parts glowing red. GIR: (Serious tone) You hurt Mr. Piggy. You shall be terminated! GIR activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. He takes on Khyber’s form, his skin a bit more green than Khyber’s. He’s wearing a green and black shirt and grey pants. His entire outfit is encompassed with a skeleton outline, it armoring his chest and back, and extending down his arms and legs. His eyes are red instead of cyan, due to his angered state. Green Skull: GIR angry. I shall exact my revenge on the pathetic life form that dared to hurt my friends. Rise my pig army! Green Skull whistles, though Vilgax doesn’t hear it. Vilgax looks unimpressed, when all the pigs perk their heads up, eyes red as they lock onto Vilgax. Green Skull points his fingers at Vilgax, as all the pigs squeal in a rage. Vilgax’s expression drops, as the pig army charges at Vilgax. Vilgax kicks some away, but the others knock Vilgax over, as he falls onto them. The pigs bury Vilgax, them attacking with their hooves. Green Skull: Ha! Die, scum! Vilgax breaks free, when Green Skull punches Vilgax, distorting him. Green Skull kicks Vilgax back over, the pigs trampling over Vilgax again. Green Skull laughs triumphantly, when a whoosh occurs. Green Skull is hit by a tranquilizer, as he falls over, asleep. Green Skull reverts, as Azmuth walks up. Azmuth: To think such an idiotic creation could wield the Omnitrix in such a manner. Psyphon thought you were evil, while Vilgax saw you as disobedient. Whether you were evil or not, I will not attempt to ascertain. You thought only of yourself, acted only on your instincts and desires, and was willing to do anything to get what you wanted, most times without knowing what you were doing was wrong. Psyphon thought you were evil due to all the destruction you caused, Vilgax thought you were evil because you weren’t on his side. I think you’re just dumb, and not good or evil. Though, I guess this proves me right. If this was to get in the wrong hands, the universe could be destroyed. Azmuth removes the Omnitrix from GIR, who’s snoring peacefully. Azmuth teleports away, as the pigs gather around GIR. Vilgax is packed into the ground, moaning in pain. Vilgax: The madness. Reo's Entry The scene starts in a dark room. the camera turns to Speedair. he can only be seen tillhis chest. His heaqd is looking down. He looks up straight at the camera Speedair: Hello, My name is Speedair. I'm a part of the Powerful Lords. I'm Second in command. Everyone knows what i can do and are afraid. I like that. But not many know my true origin. Not that they should, my origin story can be used against me. But i hate it when people get it completly off. I wasn't always evil. I was once a hero to be honest. Anyways, i started out as a normal kid. i grew up without a father. Never even met him. At school, i was a reget, an outcast. I wasn't different. I was just smart. Quite Smart. Well i was living my regular reject life when me and my friend found the Accelertrix... The scren fades to a forest scene. Reo and Mick are walking trough a forest. Mick: Why are we here? Reo: I want to show you this epic place i found. It's cool. Mick: Oh, well, what's so cool about it? Reo: there's a lake, an epic BMX trackand it's pretty! Mick: Lol The Two come out into an open space. the camera swiches to their view. They see a lake, a beutiful place to just relax. Mick: Wow! This is sweet! Than they notice something off. They see a hole in the ground. they walk to it and see a rock of somekind in it. Mick: Should that be here? Reo: Not really! Reo slips and falls into the hole. He notices a somewhat watch. Reo: Hey, dude, there's a watch here! Mick: What? Who would leave a watch there? Reo: Maybe someone got hit and is under there. Mick: Maybe we should leave? Reo: Just a sec Reo takes a closer look at the watch. The watch actives and glows. Reo Takes it and puts it on. Mick: What are you doing? The watch glows red and blue and flashes. A Kineceleran stands out Mick: Ahhh! What the Hell? Reo, that you? Kineceleran: Yeah? Is something wrong? Wow, my voice sounds weird. Mick: You look weird. Reo walks to the lake, but falls and his head falls in the water. He gets out and sees his reflection. Reo: AHH! He looks at his hand for the wach as the screen fades back to speedair. Speedair: So, that's how i found the Accelertrix. Me and Mick were the only ones to know. We used this power to spy on some people, pull some pranks. I even used it to scare some people and only once to beat someone up. I used it also to save some people from burning houses and stuff. Than one day, i had no chance. The scene switches to a small city. Reo is walking on the streets. it's a spring day. He looks behind his back and notices his enemies. He looks back forward and sees some more. Reo: Crap. Just ignore them. He walks on forward. The guys in front block hsi path and start saying hi and insulting him at the same time. Reo: Shut Up! He tries to get trough them , but gets pushed back, only to be catched by the guys behind.They start to push him around. Reo tries to stop, but he gets hit and insulted. Reo Yells Reo: Shut the **** up! And Than Reo rages out, He starts puching them guys, but all of them start punching him. He gets thrown on the ground. Kicked at and punched. After a few minutes the guys leave laughing and still throwing insults at Reo. Reo is sitting on the ground with a black eye. a tear drops down his eye. He bits his lips. He looks at the accelertrix. He smiles and transforms Rath: I've had enough. Rath charges towards the guys as the scene fades once again back to speedair. Speedair: And that's when i went wrong. I started using the acceletrix for my self. You could say it took over me. I knew what i had done. I couldn't live with that. My grades started to go down aswell. And i chose to thow it away. I was in the capital city and i threw it off the bring into the river. Wrong idea. I got back and got beaten up again. But i got my grades back better. Little did i know that i was sick. It wasn't really serious, but good thing i threw the watch away. It would have only made it worse. Well, than happend something unexpected. Something that changed the life on earth The Scene jumps to London. A Ginat Alien Warship overs over. It shoots a blue ray downwards. Metalic Red Robat Soldiers are being transported to earth from the ship. On top of the ship is a Red Figure in a black robe. He throws off his robe and jumps off the ship. He hits the ground and makes it shake and crumble. He gets up and yells Red Figure (That looks kinda like Darth Maul): This Planet is Now Mine!! YOu stand no chance against the mighty Demonous! Speedair (Narrator): Meanwhile, i was up in my capital city. The scene shows Reo switching between the forms paralysed on the ground. Speedair: I managed to get up. We defeated the villain. But something went wrong that day. we all had a scar from Demonous. It became the root of our evil. I don't know about the others, but my rage. I couldn't control it and i wnet and killed all my old enemies. Snapped their necks, Stabbed them. Dark Essence a.k.a. Strike XV found me. He helped me master my powers. I always wondered who helped him. The Scene switches to Speedair shanking all rolled up. He's Scared. The Moonlight shines on him. A Dark Shadow stands infront of him. The Dark shadow is revealed to be Dark Essence. Dark Essence: Hello, Speeddash Speedair: I..i g..go b..by Speed..a..a..ir. Dark Essence: You scared? Come, i'll help you Speedair: I did ba..bad thi..things. The scene goes back to Speedair. Speedair: He helped me. I mastered it. Soon Night Demon joined us, Dark Falcon, Black Scythe and Dark Mazeroid. I didn't want my mom to see me nor my sister. Thanks to Black Scythe, we deleted their memories of what had happend. Soon we did what we had to. We froze the time up in the Dimension. So that we wouldn't age underneath and So that we maybe would have a life after this is over. The curse would only last for 100 years, but we didn't know that than. Anyways, We went to other Dimensions and conquered them. Soon we became what we are known as today: THe Powerful Lords, Conquerors of the Universe. And That would be mine Origin Story. That's what made me. THE END CaT's Entry The hot desert winds whisked up a heavy sandstorm, rolling over the uninhabited dunes with intense ferocity. Only one living thing dared to venture through this mighty storm; and, as terrifying as the storm was, most would much rather face the deadly winds than this particular figure. His deep prints in the sand quickly being covered by the storm, the golden-clad figure slowly made his way through the desert, making his way through the vicious winds as if they were naught but a light breeze. After a few hours of walking through the storm, the figure suddenly paused, looking down at the ground. He stretched out his armored hand, emitting a brilliant golden glow. Thousands of years of built-up sand moved out from underneath him, slowly swallowing him into the dunes. After a few moments, the sand fell back into place, with no sign that the mysterious figure had so much as existed. -------------------------------------------------------------------- The golden figure dropped down into an ancient room, long forgotten by all but him. Slowly raising himself up, he proceeded to remove his mask, setting it down on a nearby golden chest. He stumbled forward, the initial shock of the armor’s strength being removed momentarily sending him off-balance. After regaining his composure, he slowly walked towards the far wall, raising his hand to a circular pattern in the center of it. After a few moments, the symbol flashed, and the wall slowly began sliding apart, revealing a small room, empty save for a strange, box-like machine with a clear top. Inside, a woman could be seen, laid out gently in a regal manner. The machine’s preservation functionality made her appear as if she was in perfect condition, belying her true state of death. The armored figure stared at the woman for a few moments, then turned away and slumped to the ground. The area was silent for quite some time. “I killed a child today, my dear.” The figure finally spoke up, his brow furrowing into an expression of defeat. Silence. “I don’t mean in one of my standard attacks, either” He elaborated. “Personally. Deliberately." Silence. “What was I to do?” He asked halfheartedly. “He was...” “...In my way.” Silence. “This armor was intended to be a beacon of hope, my dear.” The figure raised his hand up, looking over the metal plates enveloping them. “What has happened to it?” He slowly lowered his hands, still staring forwards at nothing. “What has happened to me?” Silence. “This duty of mine...is it worth it?” He pondered. “I was given this power to save those who doom themselves with their shortsightedness. Power beyond that of the gods themselves, all to save them.” The figure paused. “Yet I couldn’t save you.” He finally choked out. Silence. “I wonder, my dear, if you were to see me today...would you even recognize me? My appearance has not changed, but you...you were always more perceptive than that.” Silence. “I can remember gazing into your eyes, more beautiful than the stars themselves. I remember feeling your gaze pierce my very soul, unveiling who I truly was.” “And I remember you loving me anyways.” Silence. “In the end, that is why I must fulfill my duty. If I fail...and our reality is erased as prophesied...you will have never existed.” The figure lifted his head, a look of conviction appearing upon his face. “And that is something I could never accept.” The figure stood himself up once more, slowly making his way towards his mask. “If I am to save our past, our future must be wiped away. And when I am the only one left in this cold universe of ours, when I am done picking up the corpses...” The figure picked up his mask, affixing it back onto the rest of his armor. “I can finally join you, my dear.” As the figure ascended out of the ancient tomb, the walls that had hidden the secret room slid closed. Never to be opened again. Yopo's Entry Devin: Cole.... WHY? WHY???? Butler: Is something wrong Sir? Devin: All he does is ruin my life! Back when we where friends.. (Devin and Cole are hanging out, dancing) We had so much fun.... (Cole gives Devin a high five) Just the three of us (Taylor runs up to Cole and Devin) But then, he corrupted her '' (Cole saves Taylor from a monster; Taylor hugs Cole) ''She changed.... (Taylor slaps Devin; Devin cries) and when I tried to save her... '' (Cole punches Devin) ''He got in my way (Devin runs up to his older brother) He corrupted everyone in my family! Even my big brother... (Devin's older brother yells at him) Devin: I'm sick of him ruining my life! (Devin storms out, the Butler shocked) Devin: Cole, it's time I take back my friends and family! (Cole is having a bite to eat at the local cafe; Devin storms in) Cole: Devin? Devin: I want you to come with me. (Devin and Cole are walking, on a bridge) Cole: So what do you want to talk about? Devin: You're acts of villainy. (Devin pushes Cole to the ground) Cole: Devin? What's gotten into you??? Devin: All you've done is take way my friends and family! YOU CORRUPTED EVERYONE IN MY LIFE INCLUDING HER.... INCLUDING HER!!!!!!!!!!!! (Devin dials his Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast) Cole: What are you talking about? Me and Taylor are just friends, like we always have been I was protecting her from being killed! Your older brother, he was trying to kill everyone! I saved him!' Devin: SHUT UP! YOU LIER! (Cole is kicked in the stomach and thrown to the curb) Devin: You turned everyone against me.... you're a villain... I'll end you right here! Cole: Devin.. what happened to you? WE WERE FRIENDS! (Devin knocks Cole into the water; his fire dying out) Devin: Justice... has been served. Brandon's Entry Duncan: Stand down, Eleven. Number 11: RAH! Number 11 throws a truck at Officer Duncan who dodge rolls out of the way. The truck collides with a window for a store. Office Jo fires from her blaster as the lasers impact with 11's chest. Number 11 uses a car as a shield from the blasts. Jo: He created a barricade. Duncan: Well pop it open. Jo: I'm out of explosives. Duncan: Out? What'd you use them on? Clearing out the garage? Jo, sarcastic: Yeah and I just left the rest of them in my another suit that's being dry cleaned. (fires) Duncan: Whatever you say. (using badge as comm) Cadet, you there? Cadet, over the badge: Coming in, Duncan. Duncan: How's civilain patrol, Joe. Joe, talking through badge: Working out, Duncan. Area is evacuated. Duncan, talking through badge: That's all I needed here. Duncan deactivates and puts away the badge. He then pulls out a couple of cartridges and assembles a rifle blaster. Jo: That's a sterdy car. You won't be able to get him from here and he'll wipe the street with you if you go around. Duncan: I'm not aiming for him. Duncan aims the blaster at the gas line and fires. The car then explodes. Duncan covers Jo as the explosion fades. Jo: Duncan. Duncan: Yeah, Jo? Jo: You can get off me now. Duncan: Oh right. Duncan gets up and helps Jo up. Jo: Act professional. Duncan: What's the point of acting professional if you can't put a little charm into it. Jo: Shut up. The smoke's clearing. The smoke then clears and 11 isn't there. Jo: He's gone. Duncan: You sure did pass your deductive class. Duncan goes over where 11 was and looks around. He then sees an open man hole. Duncan: Gone. Sewers. Jo: We can get Steven to give you sewer diagrams. Duncan: Me? No no no. It's a team effort. I don't care if you just did your hair or whatever. Jo: Polished my suit after the last time someone detonated a fusion core within a rogue Lenopan. Magister Dalton: Are we done here? Duncan and Joe, saluting and correcting posture: Sir, yes, sir. Magister Dalton: Calm down. This isn't the militrary and this sure as heck isn't Hulka's squad. Now report. Duncan: Number 11 escaped through the sewers. Magister Dalton: We'll get men on it. Report back to base for debriefing. Jo: Right away, sir. Magister Dalton heads towards the Mechanic Dropship. Jo follows behind while Duncan follows her. Duncan, mocking: Right away, sir. Meanwhile in the sewers, Number 11, a freakish alien mutant, is seen walking through the tunnels. Number 11: Why... Theme Song After the titles, Number 11 is seen entering an abadonned train station. He grabs the fourth railing and drains the electricity. Number 11: Rest and Heal. Then I'll show them. Number 11 looks around and no one is there. Number 11: Alone... again. Right. Who would want to hang out with a freak like me? Number 11 then gathers some newspapers and crushed up boxes and creates a primitive campfire. He then sets the paper on fire and lays down by the fire side. Number 11 looks into the fire and flashes back to when he was a kid. Kid: Knock it off, Arty. Arty: I can't help it. It's a lot of treasure right here. Kid: It's not all for you. This is for me too. Arty: Oh yeah yeah. Sure thing. We'll split it. Kid: Alright then. Fine. Later, the kid enters an apartment and locks the door behind him with the four locks on the door. Woman's voice: Keith. Is that you? Keith: Y-Yeah, Mom. It's me. Keith makes his way to the bedroom where he sees his mohter lying in bed. Keith's Mother: Where did you go today? Keith: Out. Keith's Mother: That's not a reponse I wanted to hear. You're not stealing again, right? Keith: No mom. Keith's Mother: Good. You remember what happened last time. Keith: Don't bring up last time, please. Keith's Mother: Someone has to. It makes you realize your mistakes. Keith: What's so good about that? Keith's Mother: So you can learn from them. Now I want you to go and do something for me. Keith: Anything, mom. Keith's Mother: Good (coughs) Keith looks saddened by this. Keith: Are you- Keith's Mother: I'm fine. I just need you to pay the landlord. Keith: But mom! Keith's Mother: You know we have to. Otherwise we'll be out on the street again. Keith: Yeah... I know. Keith's Mother: The envolope is on the dresser. Hurry now. The deadline is tonight. Keith: I'll get there, Mom. Just rest. Keith puts a blanket over his mother and grabs the envolope. He then heads outside. Arty: Yo, Keith. Keith: What now, Arty? Arty: Where you heading off to? Keith: Gerald's place. Rent time. Arty: Keith, I got a oppertunity. I want to cash you in, dude. Keith: What are you talking about? All of your plans suck. Arty: Not this one, man. It's high class. I'm telling ya. Keith looks at Arty then at the envolope. Ketih: I don't know, man. The deadline's tonight. Arty: Keith, with this job, you won't have to pay rent ever again. Keith then looks at Arty. Break Later at a scientific facility, Keith and Arty are seen approaching. They stop at a wall which blocks the sight of a security guard. Keith: This place looks pretty secure. It might be an all-nighter. Arty: Nothing to it, pal. I've got a plan. Keith: Yeah and your plans suck. Like I said. Arty: Not this one. There's a generator behind the guard. I'll distract him and you break it up. The cameras and locks will be disabled for 10 minutes before the back up comes on. Keith: How do you know all this? Arty: Relax, dude. I've got my sources. You ready for this? Keith: Oh yeah. Arty grabs a rock and throws it at the security guard. Security Guard, falling over: What the- (sees Arty fleeing away) Little brat! The security guard chases after Arty. Keith then sneaks in and locates the generator. Keith: Time to smash this thing. Keith then grabs a pipe and jams it into the vents of the generator. The generator then overloads and explodes. Keith is knocked down by the explosion and the systems shut down throughout the whole facility. A door opens in front of Keith leading to the inside of the facility. He gets up, ignoring the ringing in his ears, and heads inside. He then hides under the stairs, leaning against a wall. Arty then rushes inside, closing the door behind him. Keith grabs Arty and pulls him under the stairs. Right as he does that, guards march down the stairs and go outside to investigate. Arty: Close call. You alright? Keith: ...Yeah. Just ringing in my ears. Arty: Ah you'll be fine. Come on. Lab's this way. Arty helps Keith up and they explore the facility. Keith, looking around: What are we looking for? Arty: I'll tell you when we find it. The two then pry a door open and enter a room that contains a disabled stasis feild in its center. In the field, there is a vat containing a green liquid. Arty: That looks like it. Once we sell it, we'll be rich. Keith: What is it? Arty: Some genetic thing that scientists are working on. Keith: Isn't this dangerous? Arty: Who cares? You helping or what? Keith: Yeah. Let's hurry up. Keith goes to the vat and tries to look for a release mechanism. Keith: How do you get this thing off? Keith starts pushing buttons until footage of Ben's aliens are seen projected on the curved screens surrounding the room. Keith: Hey. It's those alien heroes from the news. Arty: So what it's just a slide show? Keith: No way, Arty. I think this stuff is DNA taken from the aliens. This company must be trying to create a new hero. Arty: Uni-Tech works with small tech. This isn't anything important. Keith: I don't know, Keith. Why is it so valuable then if it isn't worth anything? There are so many questions. No answers. Arty: And no time. We got like four minutes left. Keith: Alright Alright. Let's get out of here before the powers comes back on. A security guard then enters the room. Guard: Freeze! Break Guard: Put the vat down and let me see your hands. Keith: No no no. This isn't happening, man. Arty: Keith, chill out, man. Keith: No, dude. I'm not going to chill out. You said this would be quick and easy. Everything's at stake here. Guard: Settle down, son. Keith: I am not your son. Guard: Stay back! Keith: Don't you ever talk about my father! The guard then fires from his weapon and it pierces the vat. DNA then flows from the vat and spills onto Keith's hand. Keith: Ah... Ah! AHH! Arty pulls out a pin from his pocket and plugs up the hole. He grabs the vat and looks at Keith who's hand is mutating. Keith: What's happening to me? The guard then starts to back up. Keith then extends his hand out and a flame shoots from his hand, burning the man. Arty: Whoa... Keith: What the heck. Arty: Dude, we need to get out of here. The two then run out of the room and then exit the facility as armored guards are chasing after them. Keith sets the hallway on fire to block their escape. Armored Guard: What was that? Scientist, approaching from behind: A scientific breakthrough. Contact him. Later, Keith and Arty are seen under a bridge. Arty: I think we lost them and there's still some juice in there. Keith: And what about me, dude? Or is it money that you only care about? Arty: Don't drop this on me. You went all psycho on that guard. And don't act like you don't care about money either. Keith: I'm trying to support my family. Arty: And it's never enough especially when you're hogging some for yourself. I know about your stash. Hiding money in case it doesn't work out. Keith: Stay out of it. Arty: Just give me the vat and I will. Keith: So you can send it in? I don't think so. Did you not see what this thing could do? Arty: It makes you a walking flame thrower. I saw it. Keith: This thing could do so much more. Imagine what they'll do with it. Why don't we use it for ourselves? Arty: Are you crazy? Keith: Think about it, dude. With this power, we don't have to do any more jobs. We don't have to steal. We'll be at the top. People will know who we are and we'll be just like those alien heroes. No more worrying about owing anybody. Arty: That stuff looks dangerous. Keith: Who cares? Arty: ...I do. I'm selling it. I never want to see it again. Keith: Well good luck getting it back. Keith breaks the top part and drinks the DNA. He then mutants into a big multi-limbed person and then roars as his shadow consumes Arty. Keith drops the vat and the rest of it spills at Arty's feet. Arty: Keith... What happened to you? Keith: I got better. Keith then knocks Arty over and leaps away. Later, at the Landlord's Office. Gerald is seen packing up his things. He looks at the clock and it's five minutes till 10 o' clock. Thomas: I'm going to miss the game... unless they missed their payment. At least I'll be able to bring in people who can actually pay their rent on time. Gerald then shuts the lights off. He's about to leave but then he hears glass breaking. Gerald turns around and closes the door. Thomas: Hello? Thomas puts his bag down and goes back into his office. He sees the broken window. He goes over to it and sees the broken glass on the floor. It's dark in there. Thomas looks up and yellow eyes open behind him. Breathing is heard. Thomas turns around and looks surprised and in shock. Thomas: AH! AH! Keith, mutated: Hello, Thomas. I came to pay the rent. Thomas: K-Keith? What happened to you? Keith, mutated: I got better. Now I came to pay the rent. Thomas: I-I'm sorry, Keith, but you missed your deadline. Keith, mutated: It's not 10 o' clock yet, Thomas. Are you trying to cheat me? Thomas: No, please... Two big arms grab Thomas and hold him up. Keith, mutated: I think it's time you got what you deserved. Another two big arms start punching him as the other two hold him up. Keith then throws Thomas into his desk. Thomas: What... are you? Keith, mutated: I'm your worse nightmare. Keith then starts to return to normal. Keith: NO! No no no... my powers! Keith then runs out and heads home whle Thomas reaches for his office phone. Later, when Keith arrives at his apartment, he sees police and ambulances outside. Keith: What's going on? Paramedic: There's a woman who got into an accident. Neighbors called 9-1-1 when they heard her fall down the stairs. They say that she was worried about her son that she got out of bed to go check on him. But she was too sick to walk properly and, well- there she is. Two other Paramedics are seen exiting the apartment and carrying a stretcher with Keith's mom on it. Keith: No... Keith goes to her side. Paramedic 3: Hey, get away from her. Keith: That's my mom! (To his mother) Mom! Mom! Paramedic 2: We're loosing her ]pulse. Keith: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Keith then mutates with a fury into a large, mutated freakish monster. Cops then start shooting at him. Keith then sets the apartment on fire and then flies away. A blast then hits Keith and he goes unconsious as he crashes into a car. An old fashioned Plumber is seen dropping his laser cannon and approaching Keith. Two other old fashioned Plumbers show up to contain him. Plumber Officer: What should we do with him, sir? The Plumber takes off his helmet revealing himself to be Magister Dalton. Dalton: Lock him up with the other ones. Plumber Officer 2: I didn't think we'd get any more. Dalton: There isn't more of them. This is a new wave. He's Number 11. Back to the present day, at the Plumber HQ, Magister Dalton is seen reading a mission report. Magister Dalton: You should have waited till the civilains were cleared. That was procedure. Duncan: With all due respect, sir, if we followed proper procedure, Eleven would have gotten away. Magister Dalton: And he still did. Want to explain that to me? Duncan: No... Magister Dalton: That's what I thought. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Duncan. Eleven is a complex individual. Trust me. I know. Duncan: Mission reports don't give you a lot of exposure. Magister Dalton: You're right... but you have to trust me on this. I uh... have a feeling about it. Duncan: Feeling? Magister Dalton: You have to follow your instincts and what you feel in order to get something done. What did you feel was the right thing to do? Duncan: Evacuate the area. Magister Dalton: Exactly. Duncan: Maybe not focus directly on Eleven. Magister Dalton: Explain. Duncan: He'll think we're focusing on the civilians but he wouldn't expect one of us to already have the drop on him. Then once all of the civilians are cleared, it'll be a full scale attack. Ultimate take down. Magister Dalton: Nice. See where a little gut instinct gets you? Duncan: Yeah. I guess. Steven: I got the sewer maps ready to go. Joe: And I've got the dropship ready. Jo: Then what are we standing around for? Duncan: Right let's go. The team head for the dropship as Magister Dalton watches with a saddened expression. He then sighs. Meanwhile, in the sewers, a noise is heard and Eleven wakes. He looks outwards and sees a figure approaching in the darkness. Number Eleven: You won't take me, Plumbers. Figure: I'm hardly a plumber. I come as a friend. Trust me. Number Eleven: I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone. Figure: That'll change soon. I've got so much to show you. Number Eleven: Nothing you can do that'll help me. Figure: I can teach you to control your mutation. Number Eleven: What do you know about mutation? Figure: I learned from... er, personal experience. Number Eleven: Who are you? Why would you help a freak like me? Figure: Why wouldn't I? No matter what you do or who you are, I will always help out. It's the least I could do. After all- Chadwick then steps from the shadows. Chadwick: I am your father. (smiles) Category:Blog posts